Her edge
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Magnus hopes that William could help Kate. But the Scar on his upper spine is causing him pain. Which he hiding from everyone in the sanctuary. What started with the Edge continues.
1. The promise

**The difference between an appointment and a session. A doctor makes a meeting or appointment but a mental health worker makes a session.** **I write this way because I have a medical back ground.**

He walked out of the kitchen leaving her behind. With the promise that he would help her come noon tomorrow. 'He promised.' So he couldn't back out now. What was he going to do? As he walked the hallway, he thought about what he was going to do? 'Maybe Magnus could help him?'

So he walked quickly to her office. Then knocked on the door.

"Enter?" Magnus said

William came in. He walked up to the front of her desk and stopped.

She looked up at William. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping you could help me with a little problem I'm having?"

"What problem."

"Well?"

"Out with it William."

"I have to deal with Kate's problem tomorrow, but I don't know the best way to begin?"

"You came in here to bother me with that! Use you're best judgment, now get out."

He turned and left Magnus office, opening and closing the door behind him.

Magnus hoped she had done the right thing.

Kate had watched him walk out of the kitchen after telling her he would speak to her tomorrow at noon. She wondered if she done the right thing, if she hoped she could help him later on.

He left Magnus office behind, went to the elevator push the up button for it. When it showed up. The doors opened and he got on. It went up went to his resident's floor. He got out went down the hallway to his room. Open the door turned on the light. Went in, open the closet door got out his coat. Closed the door, turned out the light and shut the door. Then he went down the hallway to the elevator push the button for doors opened he got on the closed and he pushed the button for the top floor. It went up ,when it stopped and the doors opened he got off it to walk to the stairway that led up to the doorway of the tower. He walked up the stair's to the door, opened it and walked across the tower to the second farthest block. He got up on the block leaned against the flagpole and stood looking out over the city.

Kate had finished her coffee pushed back her chair, went over to the counter, rinsed out her cup put it next to wills in the sink. Walked out into the hallway turned an headed for the elevator. When she got to the elevator. She pushed the up button and waited for it to arrive, she got on board when the doors opened closed she had sudden fear and wanted to start banging on the doors to let her out but she waited instead. The doors opened to the Entertainment floor. She rushed off and lead against the wall. When she was ready then she headed to the media room.

The door is closed so she had to open it. She went in and closed the door behind her. Then went and sat on the couch, lean forwarded and picked up the remote off the coffee put her feet on the table as she leaned back. Then she turned on the TV with the remote and flipped through the channel's like she didn't care what was she turned off the TV with the remote and stared off in to space.

Henry found her there hours later just staring at blank screen that she had turned it off hours earlier. He open his mouth and got ready to speak to her when he saw something in her eyes. A look of Horror, Fear and Helplessness. it caused him to stop and freeze. He closed his mouth turned and walked slowly out of the room shutting the door softly behind him. Then he ran down the hallway trying to find Will. When he couldn't find him, He went to Magnus office instead. He burst in.

"Magnus! Magnus!" He shouted.

"What is it Henry?" She asked.

"It's Kate, She needs your help."

"Get William to help her."

"Can't find him."

"Lead on then." Magnus gave a sigh, then got up from behind her desk and followed Henry.

He led her to the media room door.

"She in their, Good luck." Then turn and left with out a backward glance.

Magnus wondered what that was all about. Than Magus opened the door an went in. As she did, she found Kate just sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. Her face had nothing but a look of Horror, Fear and Helplessness on it. She walked around to the other side of the couch, slowly sat down next to Kate and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Magnus! O god?" Kate cried out.

"It is okay."

Then She leaned on Magnus's shoulder and started to sob.

Magnus just softly rocked Kate back and forth on her shoulder. Until Kate start to hiccup and calmed down. Magnus then helped her off the couch and led her to her bedroom. Then helped her into her room and bed. She sang her softly to sleep.

When she was finely asleep, Magnus left her room. To go find William. she was sure he was up on the tower just watching the city. As she exited the door to the tower there was William standing a block leaning the flagpole.

"Hello Magnus." He said without turning around.

"William."

"What brings you up here? No let me guess? It's Kate isn't it?"

"Yes William, she really needs your help more than mine."

"Why's that?"

"She had another attack. I thought she was getting better but this prove's I was wrong. She needs your help."

Will grab the pole as he turned around on the block and cried out. "But I don't know how to help her Magnus?"

"Then you better figure out away." Then she turn and left him with his mouth hanging open.

Maybe he can figure away to help her out?

**Review**


	2. The plan

The meeting He couldn't believe Magnus thought he could help Kate. He turned back around on the pole and block of stone to look out at the city. He thought of ways that he may help her. But every time he came up with away. It always end up with the same answer. She needed to trust a male again. He sighed, gripping the flagpole as he turned around and jumped down on the roof. He walked across it to the door. Opened it and went down the stair's to the hallway walked across it to the elevator. Waited for it to come up to his floor. Opened the door, got in and shut the door. Rode the elevator up to the resident's hallway. When it stopped he got out, walk to his room. Open the door turned on the light. Shut the door then got ready for bed. He got under the covers, reached and turned out the lights.

Magnus went to her office but had made sure that Kate and William would not attend any of the morning meetings until they where ready. She would see to it that they did not miss their meeting tomorrow.

They didn't know what Magnus was planing against them.

Will had a nightmares of what the cabal had done to him.

Kate had a nightmares of what the four men had done to her. She woke in Horror, Fear and Helplessness. All she wanted to do was wash the feeling of uncleanliness from her skin. So she went to the shower and turned on. But no matter how hot she got it the unclean feeling stayed with her. Finely she turned off the shower, dried off. Got dress in her gym clothes. Then she went to punch at the heavy gym bag .

Will cried out as he came awake, the back off his spine was hurting with phantom pain. He knew the pain had happened to him long ago when the doctor had cut his spine open and let the scarab in to take control of him. Then drugged him so he would become one of their solders. But that happened a long time ago, only what happened to her had brought it up again.

He turned on the light then got out of bed. Went over to the Bathroom. Took a hot shower, dried off. Got dressed for the day, then left turning out the lights before he closed the door to his room.

He walked to after the elevator got on it when it came. Then rode it down to his office floor where he got off it. He walked to his office opened the door turned on the light closing the door behind him as he walked in. He walked over and got some research books he wanted. He was going to read up on her condition how best to deal with it.

As Kate punched away at the heavy bag she thought it on her best way to help Will?

She had spent so much time in the gym that she didn't know how much time had gone by. Her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Kate this is Magnus. You have one hour until your meeting with William. Be sure you are their." Then Magnus hung up the phone.

Then she called William. "What Magnus?"

"Know Kate will be their in about an hour, be ready William." Then she hung up.

Will sigh's he knew that Kate was coming to his office. But what was he going to do now. Every solution that he had found only had a small chance of working on Kate. He finely put a into action. He got up left his office and went to Magnus office.

He had about forty minutes until he talked to Kate. So he walked to Magnus office door and put his plan into action. He knocked on Magnus office door.

"Enter?" Magnus signed. As she looked up.

Will opened the door, shut it behind himself. Then walked over to stand in front of Magnus.

"Well?"

"I've figured out away to help Kate. But to do it I'm going to need your help and The Big Guy's to."

"How or you going to help her?"

"Males hurt Kate if she is going to heal she needs to trust a male again, I'm the only male as hurt as her and knows what she is going through."

"But William?"

"I know Magnus but it is sacrifice, but it is one I'm willing to make. Trust me Magnus?"

She looked up at William, sighed. "Okay do what you have to do."

"We meet at noon, if she try's to back out of it. You will happen be walking by, then force her into my office, closing the door and locking her in. Then call The Big Guy to come guard the door. Just leave the rest to me."

"Bloody hell."

"Whats wrong with it?"

"Where do you I begin."

"It isn't the most well thought out plan, but it's the only one that has any chance at working?"

"But..."

"Try it my way frist. Then we could do it your way without any object's from me okay."

"Fine."

For the next twenty-five minute's Magnus, Will and The Big Guy got ready. The Big Guy would watch Kate's room. To be sure that she got ready and took the elevator down to Williams floor.

Magnus would be waiting on Williams floor. Then follow her make sure she went to the his office instead of turning away from it.

If she turned away from the office Magnus would force Kate into William's office before she knew what was going on, only to shut and lock the door behind her.

The Big Guy would come down the elevator, Take Magnus place, pull up a chair and take a seat out side of William's office why he talked to her.

Maybe she would let him maybe he could help her. We can only hope.

**Review**


	3. Helping her

Kate eyes started to close as she leaned back even more into Will. He had said his last words to her but she heard them. As she fell asleep as he laid her down on the couch. He got a pillow from one end only put it under her head.

He got up went over to his cabinet got a blanket out unfolded it, covered her shoulders up with it.

Then he went to the door gave a coded knock on the door. So the Big Guy would know his session with her was over. The Big Guy unlocked the door, looked in to make sure it was Will.

"Quiet Big Guy she's sleeping on the couch." Will said.

He nodded.

"I'll watch over her till she wakes up. So you don't have to guard us any longer"

He gave Will a glance. Shut the door then the Big Guy took the chair put it against the far wall then he left.

He shut the door,went over to his chair moved it back behind his desk and sat down in it. He took up a pen in his hand and started writing down some notes on what he had noticed when Kate was awake.

_He wrote down that Kate had first had to be forced into his office and the door locked behind her. That all she had wanted to do was get out nothing more. She pounded on the door crying and sobbing till her legs gave out on her. She had ignored me to. When I had tried to help her, she reacted as if I hurt her. _

On another writing pad He wrote down the thing that he had noticed between Kate and him.

_When Kate had first been forced into my office there was difference in the pain I was having. When I got out of my chair to help her there still was no difference in my pain. But when I touched Kate and she stiffened on me like I hurt her there was a big jump in how__ much pain I felt. When she relax the pain I felt went down. I noticed that when ever Kate reacted to me. My pain went up. I will have to research this further?_

'What's next?' He was looking at Kate thinking? Than it came to him.

One. Get help.

Two. A guest bedroom for them.

Three. Get Kate to trust him again only a damaged one can help her.

them to sleep in the same bed.

Five. Both of their bags checked for weapons before they are allowed one another to sleep in the same bedroom.

After he made his plans now all he had to do was wait to put it into action.

She was starting to wake. She opened her eyes. She freaked out at first, hearing the male voice behind her till she recognized it.

He winced when she freaked out. but the pain was less when she calmed down.

She threw back the covers, put her feet on the floor as she sat up. Then stood up and walk toward the door.

"Wait Kate."

"Why?"

"Because we have to make appointment for you. When you are ready, then I can tell Magnus that you are ready for active missions again. till then it's light duty for you."

"That's not fair."

"There is a faster way but you will have to agree to do it my way."

"What is it?"

"You have to agree to sleep in the same bed as me."

"No way."

"Not your bedroom or mine. It would most likely end up in blood shed, if we did that. No a guest bedroom, with are bags checked before hand. Then we go into the room. then we wouldn't be able to bring only phones, agreed."

"Yes." Kate reluctantly agreed.

After that getting her to make the next session was child's play.

After she left, Will didn't go directly to see Magnus. He waited about an hour thinking of ways on how could approach the problem he had made and hoped Magnus would help him with it. Finely he got up and went to Magnus office to face head on. He knocked on the door.

"Enter?" Magnus asked.

Will entered went right up to Magnus desk.

"What is it this time William?"

"I"ve found away to deal with Kate's problem. But I need your help."

"How?"

William told her how he hoped to help Kate out.

"Bloody Hell? William have you lost senses?"

"No, but she is hurt badly and doesn't trust men, I'm willing to bite the bullet. I'm as hurt as she is. So I know what it will take to help her."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Have the Big Guy make up one of the guest rooms. Outside of the room you and the Big Guy are going to search the bags we bring for any weapons we are only allowed phones and chargers but no weapons. It's what we agreed on. The guest bedroom is neutral ground."

"Okay I will have the Big Guy make up one of the guest bedrooms for you two. Then before you go to bed, you and her can only bring what you agreed on the Big Guy and I will search you both to be sure."

"I will tell when the room is ready for you two, now go away William."

His plan was coming together, only something happening at the last-minute could interfere with it.-

Magnus had told the Big Gay which room she wanted made up and he did as she asked.

She had told Will and Kate which room the Big Guy had made up for them. Then she had told them both to pack their things, She and the Big Gut would be waiting for them outside the room to search their bags. They had twenty minutes that was all. Then they would come looking for them.

Both Kate and Will raced to their rooms got out a carry on bag. Load the clothes they would need, phone charger and bathroom extras that they would need. than shut the bedroom doors behind them as they ran to the guest room.

As they both ran up to the room, they saw Magnus stand they're looking at her wrist watch. She looked up as the two of the arrived.

"Good you both made it with minutes to spare. Your bags on the ground now." Manus said.

Wills couldn't believe Magnus.

The Big Guy searched his bag. Magnus searched her bag. When neither found any weapons they both looked a little sad. They closed up each bag and let them go into the bedroom. Then they left.

Inside the room both started unpacking. The left side of the bed was closes to the door. So Will took the left side.

"Why do you get to take that side?" Kate asked.

"Because it is closest to the door and I have a lot of night patients."

She walked over to the right side of the bed and sat down.

"Why don't you go and use the bathroom first?" He said.

"Why so you can look at me when I come out in my robe." She growled at him.

She did not see Will flinch when she growled at him.

"Don't be mean Kate, I will use it then."

She had regretted the words as soon as slipped out.

He came out after brushing his teeth. He had his changed into his robe and slippers. He walked over to the left side of the bed an sat down. Back to the bathroom door. She got and went to the bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes and robe. She then brushed her teeth and went out of the bathroom carrying her bag with her. Like him, she had found some place next to the bed to put the bag down.

**Review**


	4. The Bedroom

Kate eyes started to close as she leaned back even more into Will. He had said his last words to her but she heard them. As she fell asleep as he laid her down on the couch. He got a pillow from one end only put it under her head.

He got up went over to his cabinet got a blanket out unfolded it, covered her shoulders up with it.

Then he went to the door gave a coded knock on the door. So the Big Guy would know his session with her was over. The Big Guy unlocked the door, looked in to make sure it was Will.

"Quiet Big Guy she's sleeping on the couch." Will said.

He nodded.

"I'll watch over her till she wakes up. So you don't have to guard us any longer"

He gave Will a glance. Shut the door then the Big Guy took the chair put it against the far wall then he left.

He shut the door,went over to his chair moved it back behind his desk and sat down in it. He took up a pen in his hand and started writing down some notes on what he had noticed when Kate was awake.

_He wrote down that Kate had first had to be forced into his office and the door locked behind her. That all she had wanted to do was get out nothing more. She pounded on the door crying and sobbing till her legs gave out on her. She had ignored me to. When I had tried to help her, she reacted as if I hurt her. _

On another writing pad He wrote down the thing that he had noticed between Kate and him.

_When Kate had first been forced into my office there was difference in the pain I was having. When I got out of my chair to help her there still was no difference in my pain. But when I touched Kate and she stiffened on me like I hurt her there was a big jump in how__ much pain I felt. When she relax the pain I felt went down. I noticed that when ever Kate reacted to me. My pain went up. I will have to research this further?_

'What's next?' He was looking at Kate thinking? Than it came to him.

One. Get help.

Two. A guest bedroom for them.

Three. Get Kate to trust him again only a damaged one can help her.

them to sleep in the same bed.

Five. Both of their bags checked for weapons before they are allowed one another to sleep in the same bedroom.

After he made his plans now all he had to do was wait to put it into action.

She was starting to wake. She opened her eyes. She freaked out at first, hearing the male voice behind her till she recognized it.

He winced when she freaked out. but the pain was less when she calmed down.

She threw back the covers, put her feet on the floor as she sat up. Then stood up and walk toward the door.

"Wait Kate."

"Why?"

"Because we have to make appointment for you. When you are ready, then I can tell Magnus that you are ready for active missions again. till then it's light duty for you."

"That's not fair."

"There is a faster way but you will have to agree to do it my way."

"What is it?"

"You have to agree to sleep in the same bed as me."

"No way."

"Not your bedroom or mine. It would most likely end up in blood shed, if we did that. No a guest bedroom, with are bags checked before hand. Then we go into the room. then we wouldn't be able to bring only phones, agreed."

"Yes." Kate reluctantly agreed.

After that getting her to make the next session was child's play.

After she left, Will didn't go directly to see Magnus. He waited about an hour thinking of ways on how could approach the problem he had made and hoped Magnus would help him with it. Finely he got up and went to Magnus office to face head on. He knocked on the door.

"Enter?" Magnus asked.

Will entered went right up to Magnus desk.

"What is it this time William?"

"I"ve found away to deal with Kate's problem. But I need your help."

"How?"

William told her how he hoped to help Kate out.

"Bloody Hell? William have you lost senses?"

"No, but she is hurt badly and doesn't trust men, I'm willing to bite the bullet. I'm as hurt as she is. So I know what it will take to help her."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Have the Big Guy make up one of the guest rooms. Outside of the room you and the Big Guy are going to search the bags we bring for any weapons we are only allowed phones and chargers but no weapons. It's what we agreed on. The guest bedroom is neutral ground."

"Okay I will have the Big Guy make up one of the guest bedrooms for you two. Then before you go to bed, you and her can only bring what you agreed on the Big Guy and I will search you both to be sure."

"I will tell when the room is ready for you two, now go away William."

His plan was coming together, only something happening at the last-minute could interfere with it.-

Magnus had told the Big Gay which room she wanted made up and he did as she asked.

She had told Will and Kate which room the Big Guy had made up for them. Then she had told them both to pack their things, She and the Big Gut would be waiting for them outside the room to search their bags. They had twenty minutes that was all. Then they would come looking for them.

Both Kate and Will raced to their rooms got out a carry on bag. Load the clothes they would need, phone charger and bathroom extras that they would need. than shut the bedroom doors behind them as they ran to the guest room.

As they both ran up to the room, they saw Magnus stand they're looking at her wrist watch. She looked up as the two of the arrived.

"Good you both made it with minutes to spare. Your bags on the ground now." Manus said.

Wills couldn't believe Magnus.

The Big Guy searched his bag. Magnus searched her bag. When neither found any weapons they both looked a little sad. They closed up each bag and let them go into the bedroom. Then they left.

Inside the room both started unpacking. The left side of the bed was closes to the door. So Will took the left side.

"Why do you get to take that side?" Kate asked.

"Because it is closest to the door and I have a lot of night patients."

She walked over to the right side of the bed and sat down.

"Why don't you go and use the bathroom first?" He said.

"Why so you can look at me when I come out in my robe." She growled at him.

She did not see Will flinch when she growled at him.

"Don't be mean Kate, I will use it then."

She had regretted the words as soon as slipped out.

He came out after brushing his teeth. He had his changed into his robe and slippers. He walked over to the left side of the bed an sat down. Back to the bathroom door. She got and went to the bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes and robe. She then brushed her teeth and went out of the bathroom carrying her bag with her. Like him, she had found some place next to the bed to put the bag down.

**Review**


	5. The Nightmare

He turn the blanket down on his side got under the covers waited for her to do the same. Then turned off the light. He was on the far left side of the bed. She had to the far right side of the bed.

They fell asleep with their backs to each other. Then after they fell into a rem sleep then they started to dream.

First the had nightmares about what had happen to them. But they but they would wake suddenly then lay their heads back down on there pillows and slowly their close eyes and go back to sleep only to dream again.

He dreamed that she was at top of a hill. He at the bottom, he started to walk up the hill only to get half way up before he slipped and fell all the way back down to the bottom again only to start back up again. Just to have it happen all over again. just to have it repeat and repeat, over and over, and over again.

She dreamed that someone she didn`t know was one walking along the hill tops in front of her. She chased after him. But no matter how fast she ran. She never got any closer to him.

Finely she gave up and saw him slowly walk away from her.

Her side of the bed had starting to get cold during the night. She rolled over to his side because it was warmer. Soon she was curled up next to his warmth. If she wasn't so afraid of men. She most likely she would be laying on him instead of curled up next to him.

He heard his phone ring. He slowly opened his eyes. Found the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Doc, I need your help now." Rachael said.

"Where?"

"Basement first floor."

"Okay, Just hold on. I'll be right there."

He sat up, pushed the cover back on the bed. Put on his robe over sleeping clothes.

Because his side had become cold all of a sudden, she rolled back over to her side of the bed.

He got up from the bed. Got his bag from beside the bed went to the bathroom changed. Put his bag back on his side, left the room to go see his patient.

He went down the hall to the elevator pushed the down button and had to wait for it. The doors opened he got on. They closed behind him. He push the button for the first floor basement rode down so he could talk to his patient. An hour and a half later he came back up from the basement when he got out of the elevator he was so tried. He started walking towards his room then stopped. Turned around and went to the other room he remembered that he was staying for tonight.

He open the door and went in. Sat on the left side of the bed, took off his shoes and socks then just flopped on his back and went to sleep.

She felt when he flopped down on the bed and went to sleep. She rolled back over and covered him up with the blanket. She was next to him, but he was still felt a little cold even if the shirt he wore kept his chest slightly warm; she laid down on him to warm him up. She closed her eyes for a moment, that moment became two than a dozen soon she was asleep to on his chest.

The next thing she knew a person was calling her name. She was having a nightmare, she was crying and thrashing about. But the arms that were holding her are stronger than her own. She finely bit down on the breast of the person holding her. He told her to stop. She finely recognized the voice of the person holding her.

She stopped biting him. and opened her eyes, only to have tears in them. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Only my pride, Henry sees this. He will never let me hear the end of it."

"Why?"

"Because he will think it is a hickey, and I got it from you why we were playing around and nothing will convince him otherwise."

"Oh."

"I"ll just have to cover it up so he doesn't see it tomorrow is all. Now you relax and try to go back to sleep."

"But?"

"I didn't say you had to go back to sleep, only that you try to."

"I will?"

When he got up the next morning; she had rolled back over to her side of the bed. He quietly sat up on his side put his feet on the floor. He got out of bed and picked up his over night bag and went into the bathroom,shutting the door quietly behind him.

After he brushed his teeth, shaved, and got dressed for the day. Did he leave the bathroom closing the door softly. Then carried his overnight bag and left the room quietly.

She felt him get up, she knew he dressed used the bathroom then left. She peered through her tightly closed eyes, watched him till he left.

Finely he left the room to go to his office and took the bag with him.

As he walked down the hall he stopped by his office first putting the bag just inside the door. Then went to Magnus office.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter?"

He opened the door went in and closing it behind him. "Magnus."

"Yes William, Did your plan work out?"

"Look." He opened his shirt and showed her Kate's bite mark on his breast.

"She did that to you?" Magnus laughed.

He covered up the bite mark that she had given him. "Henry is never to know of this."

"Okay William. How did you and her get along."

"She is doing better now. A few more sessions she will better than she is now."

"Okay William, keep up the good work." Magnus said.

He turned and left her office. The scar was hurting him as he left her office. He didn't tell Magnus when it started hurting him or that it was getting worse everyday.

He walked to his office and turned on the light. He went to his desk and pulled out his chair sat in it. He open the top desk draw and took out some pain killers. Got up to get a glass of water. Then took the pills. He finished the water; sat down at his desk to start in on his paperwork.

The door came open as Henry came in. He shut it behind him. Will looked up at Henry.

"Well?" He asked.

Henry?" Will asked.

"How was Kate in bed?"

Will looked at him as if he was crazy. "Get out now!"

"Okay, Will I'm going."

Henry retreated out the office doorway. He shut the door behind him.

**Review**


	6. The Truth

William had let Magnus know that Kate slept in her own bed more and more often.

He was letting her back on light duty. He didn't let Magnus know of the injuries she had caused him. The two bite marks and several bruises that she had caused him when they slept together in the guest bedroom.

She was sleeping more in her own bed. He had told if her nightmares made it impossible for her to sleep in her room then she could come wake him and they could go to and sleep in the guest bedroom.

If she continued recover at this rate. He let Magnus put her back on active duty.

But he continued to hide his phantom pain from everyone even Magnus.

Magnus thought if she was ready then he would be ready too? Then went back to her paperwork.

Several days later Magnus got a call that a deadly abnormal was on the loose in old city. So Magnus and the team got ready to deal with it. They got to the last place it was seen and broke up in to two team's. Magnus and Will in one, Kate and Henry in the other.

They both teams split up to look in the warehouse. The sensors devices that Henry had given each team. They each started a their own way hoping to corner the abnormal between them.

Will was felling the phantom pain again, but ignored it. He continued to hunt for the abnormal. As time went by the pain got worse; all he wanted to do was go home and take some pain medicine and relax.

They finally cornered the abnormal; they where waiting for the other team to show up. So they could move in take the abnormal alive. The pain suddenly caused him to flinch. The abnormal noticed it, causing it to jumped out at the them. Magnus was forced to shoot and kill the abnormal. When the other team heard the shot. They rushed up only to find the abnormal already dead.

The clean up people showed up to take the dead abnormal back to the sanctuary.

Later Magnus sat behind her desk. 'Only to wonder what had gone wrong with William. Why had flinched? What caused him to? What was wrong with the team?'

Finely Magnus got up from her behind her desk walked out and went to the elevator when it came; it opened and she got on. Rode up to the top floor; then got off and walked to the stairs that led to the tower roof. She walked up the stairs to door, opened it. Walked out closed it behind her only to stop as she heard whimpering and sobbing from the corner of the tower.

She saw William hiding in shadow. In the corner leaning against the stone block's.

She froze.

William wimped softly as he sobbed in pain. "You caused the pain Kate. Why can't you take it away?"

She turned,went back the way she came. She stopped at the elevator, took out her phone. She speed dialed Henry. "Where is Kate?" Magnus ask..

"Umm let me see Magnus." His fingers taped away at the computer on his desk.

"Henry?"

"Her room Magnus."

"Thanks Henry." She hung up. Got on the elevator went down to the residential floor then got off when the doors opened up. Walked over to Kate's bedroom door. She pounded on it. Then open it before Kate could answer it. Magnus walked into her room.

"Magnus?" As she sat up.

"William is up on the tower sobbing in pain. Thanks to you. Now he need's your help." Then she turned and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Kate couldn't believe Magnus words. How could she have cause him pain. She had to see this for her self. She left the room, went to the elevator got on when it doors open up. They closed behind her, she rode it to the top floor. The doors opened up got out of the elevator. She walked to the stair's and walked up them to the door that led to the tower roof. Then opened the door went through it, closed it behind her.

She could hear the sobbing coming from the corner shadow of the roof. She saw him curled up sobbing hiding his head in his hands.

She hurried across the roof to his side. She put her arms around him to hold him.

He whimpered. "Please leave me alone?"

"Will."

He just wimped and hid his head deeper in his hands.

She reached her hands farther around him. She accidentally hit his old scar. He cried out and threw back his head in pain.

She still held on to him.

**Review**


End file.
